


Sleep Well, Pet

by chibinecco



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Crack, Fisting, Humor, M/M, PWP, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach's size-kink gets him into trouble when it gets him the best sex of his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Well, Pet

**Author's Note:**

> One of a mass posting of old fics from years' past. Quality and fandoms fluctuating, notes from original posting at the end.

Zach gasped, pulling Ben up against him as they scrabbled at clothes on their way to the bedroom.

Shirts and pants. Socks, jackets. Zach stumbled as the door gave way unexpectedly, nearly dragging both of them to the floor. He managed to carry them to the bed where they tumbled on top of each other. A tangle of limbs clutching and stroking. Grinding hot, naked flesh against flesh.

Zach moaned, scrambling up the bed, tossing lube behind him and presenting his ass. Hungry and empty, he was desperate to feel that first hard thrust inside him.

"Bloody hell, Zach," Ben gasped. There was a fumbling behind him, then one slick finger pressed against the tight ring of muscle.

"More," Zach groaned, pushing back as Ben added a second. "Not too much, want to feel you, feel everything."

Zach could hear the harsh breaths as Ben sucked in air through his nose. "You're so needy."

"That a complaint?"

"God, no." The fingers disappeared, and Zach could hear the familiar sounds of a condom being rolled on.

"In me. In me, dammit," Zach begged, leaning forward and grabbing both ass cheeks to spread himself.

"Such a slut." Ben's hand's gripped Zach's ass massaging and squeezing as he plunged in, thighs slapping against Zach's ass.

Zach's moan broke half-way. "Oh, um..."

"What?" Ben gasped, starting to thrust, quick, sharp little motions that took him nearly all the way out before he sank back in.

Zach hummed, trying to get back into it, despite his wilting erection and growing disappointment.

Eventually, Ben slowed to a stop, panting, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Zach said too quickly. "Don't worry about it."

"No, I'm going to worry about it."

Zach sighed, burying his face in the bed, embarrassed. "It's my fault I uh... You... You're not as... uh..."

Ben snorted. "Really? Jesus Christ, Zach, way to shatter a man's ego."

"I'm sorry. Sorr-" Zach broke off to yelp as Ben canted his hips just right to stab at his prostate.

"'It's not the size that counts. It's how you use it.'" Ben taunted, thrusting just right to stroke over Zach's prostate.

"Size counts for something," Zach teased.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a complete tit?"

"Not that particular word, no."

"Well, I'm telling you now," Ben growled.

Zach panted, enjoying himself, despite the state of his erection. His expectations and penchant for size before skill screwing him over again. Until a sudden feeling of stretching fullness startled him into a moan. His cock jerking between his legs.

Ben was carefully working a finger in alongside his cock, still slick with lube, he added another, stretching Zach's hole more than any real cock ever had. "Satisfied?"

Zach could only moan, pushing back on that fullness. Ben's cock still massaging his prostate, but the real stretch and burn around his hole, growing as Ben spread and pulled with his fingers, fucking him faster and faster until Zach was drooling helplessly into the sheets, his cock leaking just as copiously with lust.

Distantly, Zach could hear Ben's gasps and moans growing choked, his thrusts sputtering as the man came. The only thing he could focus on was the stretch of his ass and the sudden crash back to earth as that feeling all but disappeared in the space of a moment.

Ben laughed at his pitiful whining. "I've got you, pet," he purred, centering his hand and adding another finger. Zach had lost count, completely overwhelmed with the stretch, burn, twisting fingers in his ass going straight to his balls.

He trembled, shaking as his cock pulsed with heat. Gathering just enough coordination to claw at the bed and push back.

"Ever been fisted before?" The hand inside him slowing as Ben repeated, "Zach, you ever done this before?"

Zach shook his head, pushing back, thwarted by Ben's firm grip on one hip.

"You're perfect for it, so beautiful."

Zach's eyes bulged as he felt his ass being stretched suddenly much more than he'd ever thought possible. Too much more. Ben backed off, reaching for the lube as Zach panted through the lingering pain; good though it felt.

"Shh, there you go. Gonna fit it all in you now, I promise, won't let you cum a second sooner."

Zach keened as Ben's hand moved in slow circles, twisting inside him as he spread lube everywhere.

That sudden push and stretch, Zach gasped as his hole gave way and Ben was able to sink his whole hand inside. The ring of muscle quivering with the strain of sucking Ben's arm in as deep as he could.

"I know, Pet. I know. You're being so good for me." Ben's free hand stroked along his spine, soothing the tension until Zach was a puddle of sex and nerves.

Zach felt a tug in his ass, Ben pulling his hand back against his hole before burying it deeper inside, thrusting back and forth. It felt as if the other man was burying his whole arm up to Zach's ribcage only to pull all the way out so his wrist tugged enticingly at the rim of his ass.

"Fuck. More."

"You really are a slut, aren't you pet." Ben hummed, thrusting his hardening cock against the swell of Zach's ass. "So desperate. You love this, don't you."

"Yes!" Zach moaned. "In me. Fuck me. Want you."

Ben chuckled. "It's a bit occupied at the mo'. Maybe later."

Zach's whole body spasmed when Ben did something utterly delicious with a twist of his fingers.

"Gonna-"

"Yes, you are." The deep rasp of Ben's voice darkened with a growl. The thrusting outside Zach's ass increasing as the twisting, burning need deep in his gut coiled into his nuts, drawing them up and up until he was gasping and clawing at the sheets.

"Want- Ben," Zach breathed, his vision blotting out around the edges as everything inside him snapped and he began to cum. Cock shaking, back arching, ass clenching and sucking desperately to get every inch of Ben's arm the other man would give. Another twist had him thrashing with pleasure, cut off to everything but the intense fullness and heat burning inside him.

Zach's awareness was filtering back just as he felt Ben tense behind him, thin spurts of cum dribbling onto the cheek of his ass beside where Ben's arm was still buried halfway inside him. He gave a contented hum, listening to the other man pant in the aftermath of what was possibly the best sex Zach had ever experienced.

"You got a plug somewhere?"

"Hm?" Zach rubbed his face into the soft pillow of his arms, drifting.

"A butt-plug, don't want to leave you completely empty."

"Feel way too nice to care right now," Zach hummed, but he tugged unsuccessfully at the drawer beside the bed anyways.

Ben reached over and eased it open, finding Zach's largest dildo and bringing it back.

"That's not a plug," Zach laughed.

"With how stretched you are right now, it'll feel like it. Thank god you've got the necessary supplies for aftercare. Sorry I just sprang that on you. You're gonna hate me in the morning."

"Please, after what I said, I deserve everything I get." Zach grunted as Ben eased his hand out and replaced it with the plug.

"True." Ben smirked. "Not too small now though?"

"Not even slightly." Zach hummed. Reaching out when Ben started to move off the bed. "Stay the night?"

"Yeah, of course." Ben leaned in, pressing a kiss to Zach's flushed cheek. Zach too limp to reciprocate much. "Just want to get us cleaned up a bit."

"Hmmm. 'Kay." Zach nuzzled into the sheets. He was snoring softly by the time Ben finished tidying their things, barely even stirring when the plug was swapped out for a smaller one and he was tucked neatly into the other man's arms.

"Sleep well, Pet."  


**Author's Note:**

> Friend gave me a silly idea, then the muse made it sexy-dirty. Enjoy >:3


End file.
